A Different McCay
by nwfairy
Summary: Fic to the Sue challenge. Chelsea McCay was a child genius that grew up to be an adult genius. She was barely 18 the first time she saw Rodney McKay. She hoped that maybe they would have something simlair other than last names
1. I'm Here!

**A/N: Ummm… This is a Sue fic… If anyone sees parallels to the Sue fics of BiteMe Techie, NenyaVilyaNenya, or Reefgirl, (or Elizabeth Bartlett, but I don't know if she has written a Sue fic) it's because they're my roles model's of the art of comedy. If said authors hate this, think it makes fun of their work, or think its plagiarism call me out on it kay? But if I do please know it's not on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or anything else**

**Chapter 1**

Chelsea McCay was a brilliant woman. From ages 6-12 she took all 12 years of high school, she was home schooled by her mother. Her mother was a brilliant chemist and put the love of knowledge in her daughter's heart. Her father was an auto repair mechanic. So Chelsea learned about not only how to create molecular fission, but how to build a car.

From 13 to 14 she took a year off to work in her father's garage and built her car. She also started to search for a good college. She wanted to go out of the country, but didn't want to deal with the langue barrier. So her choices were ether in England or Canada. England would have been nice, but it was too far from her parents for her liking; so Canada would have to do.

1997

Chelsea lay in the sun reading her engineering textbook. Her best friend Lancy Johnson sat up against the tree and was reading her textbook. It was one of those days were every thing was peaceful on campus. It was sunny and pleasantly warm with very little humid and a nice gentle breeze.

'All done!" laughed McCay. She had beaten her friend at reading her textbook. Lancy just rolled her eyes and kept reading. Chelsea rolled over to lie on her back. Her strawberry, dirty blond hair spread out underneath her. For a few minutes she just lay there enjoying the peace that had settled down around campus.

At first she just thought that her head was playing games with her, but she opened her eyes and sat up to see that a pair of men were walking on a path having a very heated discussion. The one man was really not all that notice able, but the other was a sight to see. It was obvious that he was a geek. Only a geek would wear one pattern of brown plaid pants and a different patterned plaid shirt. To Chelsea he looked a little cute.

"Hey Lancy, look at him." She pointed to the walking fashion disaster. "Don't you think he's kinda cute?"

Lancy rolled her eyes. "No I don't. I know him, and he is waayyy to old for you, Miss I'm not yet even 18." Chelsea stuck out her tongue. Lancy rolled her eyes again. "His name is Rodney McKay, spelled with a 'k' instead of a second 'c' like yours. He's working towards his…" She had to think a minute. "PhD? Yeah PhD in some form of physics. I am taking one of his classes. He's good, I mean really good. But extremely… Arrogant."

Chelsea gave her friend a rye grin. "Sounds like a challenge," she said in a sing- song voice.

Lancy snorted. "You should be dating the High School boys, not the professor's, ya slut."

"And proud of it!"

"Freak."

"Point being…?"

Lancy just rolled her eyes again and went back to her book. Chelsea kept watching him.

2007

She walked off the Puddle jumper, and looked around in awe. She was here! In the lost City of Atlantis!

"Welcome to Atlantis," said a pretty woman with dark brown, curly hair. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. For some of you, this is a return home, for others this is the start to a new adventure. I hope you're ready."

Chelsea McCay hoped that Atlantis was ready for her.

**A/N2: evil laughter So what do you think eh? **


	2. Music, Miko, and one scary dude

**A/N: Meh. Sue fic. Thanks to reviewers: **

**Disclaimer: Don't own much, SGA included **

**Chapter 2**

Chelsea was ready and rearing to go. She got to her room and set out her stuff. It was a nice little room. A small kitchenette, a den that she would make an office, a bed room with an amazing balcony, and a standard bathroom. The first thing she pulled out was her computer and massive Seagate jump drive. Pulling off some music of the Seagate she set it to play, setting penguin speakers up to get as loud as they could.

"_A long time ago we use to be friends; a long time ago we use to be friend; a long time ago we use to be friends, yeaaahhhh!"_

The Bunsen burner came out , she had gotten pretty good at making coffee and tea in the flask over the flask.

"_Getting on in the state of Mississippi, Poppa was a coppa' Mamma was a Hippie."_

She pulled out most of her clothes and put them in drawers.

"_17 and strung out on Confusion!"_

" _She is everything I need, that I never knew that I wanted!"_

Once she was finished setting up her room, she stopped her karaoke marathon to go find someone to help set up her intranet. It was a joke really, she could design the prototype that Sam Carter used as inspiration for the nacquada generators, but she had no idea how to set up her email with out help.

She pulled her once dark strawberry blond, now dyed black hair into a pony tail, and changed her shirt. She wanted to look some what professional, and not someone that had been sleeping on a plane for 12 hours.

Chelsea wondered around trying to find the control room, labs, hell even the mess hall would be handy. She was soon most very lost.

"Where the hell am I!" She yelled. She heard a 'whooshing' sound and turned around to see a very, very big man with dark skin, dreadlocks, and looked like he could kill you about 18 different ways with out breaking a sweat. Chelsea nearly dropped her laptop.

He looked at her deer-in-the-headlights look. "Are you lost?"

She barely squeaked out a 'yes'.

He thought a minute, "Get in."

She walked in the tiny room, which she would later be told was the transporter. The big man pushed a glowing dot on the screen. There was a flash of light and the door opened to a very different hallway.

"Go that way and you'll be at the mess hall," he pointed the right.

Chelsea gave her thanks and he shrugged. "It wasn't a problem; I just hit the wrong button." With that the doors shut.

She made her way to the mess hall which was blustering with activity. Chelsea spied a Japanese looking women working over her computer. Chelsea had a friend in collage that was Japanese, maybe she could help me…

"Arigato, Gudimas," She said. The Japanese women looked up her strangely.

"You do know that most of the members of this expedition speak fluent English? You need not butcher my langue when I fluently speak yours," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Err.. Sorry. Ummm…Well…" She was stuttering.

"Yes?"

Chelsea sat down across from her. "I was wondering if you could help me. I just came in today for the first time and everything is new."

The Japanese woman smiled. "That's all you had to say." She stuck out her hand. "Miko Kusanagi."

She took her and shook it. "Chelsea McCay." Miko's eyes widened.

"Are you related to Dr. Rodney McKay-san?"

Chelsea laughed. "No, no. I spell my last name different. M-c-C-a-y, not M-c-K-a-y. But I have studied much of his work."

"Oh. Okay." Much of that afternoon, Chelsea hung out with Miko. Miko was impressed that McCay had two PhD's in engineering and physics. Miko showed her around. She stopped Chelsea by the infirmary, where jokes were made about her last name.

Chelsea was glad that the day was over, when it was. She couldn't wait for the next day to come. She couldn't wait to meet the head of her department, one Dr. Rodney McKay.

**A/N2: Cookies to the people who can name some of the songs!**


	3. Breakfast with Miko

**A/N: Squee! Happiness is I! Two of my five comedy idols have commented on this! Reefgirl and Elizabeth Barlett! Which, btw, everyone should read their Sue Fics. Reefgirl's is 'Cooking with a Blue Mary Sue' and Elizabeth Barlett's is 'Not Your Average Teaching Job'. Thank you Shinigami04, Reefgirl, Alby, and Elizabeth Barlett for reviewing. Elizabeth and Alby get cookies for guessing the songs right. The 1st one was 'We Use To be Friends' by the Danny Warhol's (note that is the 'Veronica Mars' Theme song), then the RHCP's 'Dani California', a random Green Day song, then finally 'She Is' by the Fray (really good song!) On with the chapter then!**

**Chapter 3**

It turned out that she wouldn't meet Dr. McKay for at least three to four days. Around 5 in the morning on her second day of being Atlantis, her laptop began to play the 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' theme song, telling her that she had mail. She nearly fell out of her bed, not use to the fact that neither side was pushed up against a wall. After peeling herself off the floor, she tripped over to the computer, wishing it was a little brighter so she could see. Atlantis responded and turned up the lights, just at the level she had wanted, so she wouldn't go blind.

That freaked her out a little, but she pushed it out of her mind so she could check the wake-up call email. She actually two emails. One from Weir and one from Miko. She started with Miko's.

**To: Dr. Chelsea McCay**

**From: Dr. Miko Kusanagi**

**Hello **

Hello Chelsea- kun. I probably will not see you till you come back, but I wish you much luck when you go off world. You are also finding out that your email alarm didn't go off as soon as my message came. I set it up for you that it would not go off until 5:30, or a department head emailed you. I find it helpful on mine, so I set it up on yours. If you want me to take it off just reply back.

Miko

**Sent Time: 3:30 am Sunday 4, August**

Chelsea smiled and hit the reply button.

**To: Dr. Miko Kusanagi**

**From: Dr. Chelsea McCay**

**RE: Hello**

Thanks, for setting it up. This way I might even get some sleep. Yeah right.

I'm going off world? When?

Chelsea

**Sent Time: 5:05 am Sunday 4, August**

She then read Weir's email. It being the one that set her alarm off.

**To: All New Members of Atlantis**

**From: Dr. Elizabeth Weir**

**Welcome to Atlantis**

Welcome to Atlantis. I hope that your first night here has been enjoyable, but due security reasons all new members of the Atlantis mission (weather it be military or civilian) must take an introduction course that will be leaving at 0700 hours today. You should be wearing the appropriate clothing items that were left in your rooms, and pack a bag for a few days. Also note that if you have not visited the infirmary yet, please due so soon. Dr. Beckett will give the ATA gene therapy if you do not have it already. If you have had the therapy, you will notice that you can control certain aspects of the city mentally including your room lights. In your introduction course the therapy will be tested to see how much it has worked.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

**Sent Time: 5:02 am Sunday 4, August**

Chelsea's mouth dropped. The ATA gene? She looked around her room. _Lights on?_ She thought. The lights brightened. Her eyes widened. _Lights off? _The lights dimmed. Sweet, she thought to herself. She deleted Weir's email, to find that Miko had replied.

**To: Dr. Chelsea McCay**

**From: Dr. Miko Kusanagi**

**RE:RE: Hello**

Yes you are going off world; you're going in a few hours in act.

Miko

**Sent Time: 5:07 am Sunday 4, August**

**To: Dr. Miko Kusanagi**

**From: Dr. Chelsea McCay**

**RE:RE:RE: Hello**

Meh. Just read Weir's email. Thanks for the warning :) And guess what? The ATA gene stuff worked. Yeah!

**Sent Time: 5:08 am Sunday 4, August**

She set down the computer and got dressed for the day and packed. The computer beeped at her again. It was Miko

**To: Dr. Chelsea McCay**

**From: Dr. Miko Kusanagi**

**RE:RE:RE:RE: Hello**

That is very good. I have found that having the gene works in ones favor. I have it naturally. Would you like to eat breakfast together in about 15-20 minutes? I am almost done here.

**Sent Time 5:15 August 4, Sunday**

**To: Dr. Miko Kusanagi**

**From: Dr. Chelsea McCay**

**RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Hello**

Meet you there!

**Sent Time 5:16 August 4, Sunday**

Chelsea packed up her stuff together, grabbed her laptop and headed to the cafeteria.

She arrived to see a very tired looking Miko, sitting in front of two trays of food and a mug of coffee. But she smiled when McCay walked up to her. Chelsea sat down across from Miko, pulling out her 'Wormhole Extreme!' mug. Miko pushed on of the trays to Chelsea. It had cereal and juice on it. Chelsea didn't wrinkle her nose but she was tempted too. Miko had a rice bowl and some other Japanese looking dish on her's.

"Swap you?" Chelsea asked.

"My rice for your cereal?"

Chelsea smiled. "Yes please." They swapped both looking a little happier.

"You like to eat rice for breakfast McCay-san?"

"Hell yes. When I was younger I was force feed oatmeal for years. I hate oatmeal. So I tried rice instead, it's the same grain stuff that I need, just with out the gross texture." Miko laughed. "So you and sugar cereals then?"

"Its something I have picked up here, Alex tells me it's not all that good for me, but then it's so good how can it be bad?"

Chelsea cocked her head. "Who's Alex?"

Miko slurped some of her milk from the cereal. "She's the head cook here. A no chemicals kind of person. She nearly had a fit when she found out what was in the energy bars. She is a very nice woman, from Britain I think."

Chelsea nodded, and picked up her coffee cup to find it was still clean and that she hadn't even put coffee in it yet. She showed it to Miko and she pointed to the direction of the pot. She took Miko's near empty cup and took a stiff.

"Just a packet of Sweet-In-Low?" Chelsea asked. Miko looked impressed and nodded, mouth still full of cereal.

Chelsea brought back both cups filled up with the black liquid. The both of them took big gulps of the liquid.

"So, McCay- san, where did you develop your amazing sense of smell?"

Chelsea smiled. "Well one I was an only child, and two that is what my dad drunk." Miko snorted.

" I have three other brothers and the only girl, but I am the only one with a degree past a bachelors."

"Yeah, I have a younger cousin that I am close to. She's a riot, I'm the scientist genius of the family, but she is the free artist, film producer, anime freak. All the things that I can do on a computer are all do to her."

"That is very good. I think that family is very important. I hope that I can have a large family one day."

Chelsea smiled, and took another gulp from her coffee, and looked at her watch. It read 6:30.

"Shit… Hey Miko I have to go soon. I'll talk to you once I get back kay?" Miko nodded.

"Good Luck."

**A/N2: Sawy long update. 'Alex' is Reefgirl's, from her Sue fic that I mentioned in the beginning. You should read both. Like most of the writer's here though, I'm a review whore so leave a review right? Thanks. **


	4. Meeting Max and Lydia

**A/N: Kudos to Reefgirl,** **withoutreason, Biteme Techie (SQUEE!), and tati** **for being cool enough to read this seemingly piece of garbage. So I wrote two oneshots for BiteMe Techie's Theme Challenge, and started on 'Wraith Beginnings and Legends', not to mention working on ToFF has kept me a little busy (not to mention the crazy amounts of school work that HAS to be done…). But I finally have had sometime to write some stuff for ALL my fics (yeah!) So I beseech you to read at least the oneshots, maybe even the Wraith fic. But if no liking slash, don't read ToFF…**

**Disclaimer: I own Chelsea McCay, but that is about it. Lydia is BiteMe Techie's, Alex is Reefgirl's and Max is Elizabeth Bartlett's. All canon characters most likely belong to MGM… or some other rich person that is not me. **

**Chapter 4**

Chelsea flopped onto her bed. She was wiped out after three days of boot camp. She smelled funny and wanted to take a shower, but just couldn't get out of bed, but she managed to wriggle out of the disgusting clothes and snuggle under the sheets. She fell asleep almost instantly.

She woke up to Buffy the Vampire slayer once again. Her hair stuck out in funny places, her breath smelled like crap, and she still needed a shower… badly. She managed to stumble out of bed to tap the screen. It was an email from Miko

**To: Dr. Chelsea McCay**

**From: Dr. Miko Kusanagi **

**Lunch?**

I know that you have just come from newbie training, but was wondering if you would like to join myself and some others for lunch?

**Sent time 11:30 am Thursdays 8 August**

Chelsea groaned and looked over herself.

**To: Dr. Miko Kusanagi**

**From: Dr. Chelsea McCay**

**Re: Lunch?**

Uhh sure I guess. When though? I want to wash off… I kinda smell… errr… weird…

**Sent time: 11: 32 am Thursday 8 August**

The reply came back before she could ready herself for a shower.

**To: Dr. Chelsea McCay**

**From: Dr. Miko Kusanagi**

**Re: Re: Lunch? **

12:30 be ok?

**Sent time: 11:32 am Thursday 8 August**

Chelsea replied with 'sure' and took her shower.

She managed to trip into the mess hall almost on time. Maybe just a little late. But she managed to get there that time without help. She spotted the back of Miko's head, sitting with the 'others' that were mentioned in her email. On one side sat a curly dark haired woman with coke bottle glasses and the other one had brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She vaguely noticed that they were sitting next to the children's table. She slid down into her seat, wincing a little. Miko broke out into a wide grin.

"Chelsea-san!"

"Hey Miko." Chelsea felt really shy all of the sudden, for both of the new women were looking at her.

"Chelsea this is Lydia Winter," Miko pointed to the curly black haired woman. "And this is Max," she pointed to the woman with the brown ponytail.

"Yo."

"Hiya."

Chelsea just nodded, being an only child home schooled for most of her life, she was dead shy in front of groups of new people. Luckily Miko saved her from introducing herself.

"Max, Lydia, this is Chelsea McCay." Chelsea would later swear (and Lydia later deny) that Winters' eyebrows shot up so high that Chelsea feared that they would come off.

"McKay? Dear god, I thought it was bad enough that man had a sister, now he has two?" Lydia groaned. Chelsea started to laugh, which earned her a look from Winters. I need to get a name tag, Chelsea thought. Max just looked baffled.

"But you don't you don't look anything like McKay."

She finally found her voice, after she had stopped snickering. "I spell my last name differently. It's McCay with a second 'C' instead of a 'K'."

Winters looked embarrassed. "Sorry…"

Chelsea smiled, "Its okay, I've gotten similar reactions from some of the Medical staff."

"So Chelsea how was the newbie training?" Max asked. Chelsea groaned loudly.

"When you did it, did they make you play a game were some of the older soldiers were the Wraith and you had to get to the one building without being killed?"

Max laughed a little. "Yeah, my partner and I were one of the few that made it to the bunker without being caught."

"Well lets just say, when we were playing I had a incident with a deer-like creature that led me to be in a tree, and I ended up falling on top of this really cute looking botanist…"

All three snorted at the poor newbie. They continued to talk for about a half-hour till one of Max's kids started to throw his food.

"Well I think that they need to go back to school now. It was nice meeting you Chelsea," said Max.

"Same here."

Miko looked at her watch. "Well I think that we should be getting up to the labs to introduce you to the rest of the team. Lydia will you join us?"

She stretched. "Nah, I just pulled a double shift with McKay, I'll see you guys later."

Chelsea waved to Lydia as she and Miko left to the labs.

**A/N2: -dies- I am so sorry for the horrible long update. I've been really busy lately… But to compensate I have a pic of Chelsea on my deviant art link on my profile. Go check it out! **


	5. Hello? Hellooo? Anyone there?

**A/N: Kudos to reviewer's withoutreason and Reefgirl. Sawy for the short chapter last time. This time there will be a better word count.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own much, including MGM or the SGA.**

**Chapter 5- Hello? Heelloo? Anyone there? **

Miko and Chelsea walked to the labs, their footsteps echoed around them. With each step they took Chelsea grew more nervous. She wasn't the best with new people; she had the tendency to start talking to her feet. She stopped a few feet from the door, and she couldn't move. Miko stopped and turned to look at her friend.

"Chelsea-san are you okay? Chelsea?" Chelsea just stood there.

"Um-mm-m, D-d-do I ha-have to go n-n-now?" Whispered Chelsea. Miko looked concerned about her friend. She took her hand and pulled her along.

"Come along now, it'll be okay." Miko pulled Chelsea into the labs that were some what crowded. She spotted Zelenka. "Zelenka-kun!" Zelenka looked up at the little Japanese women.

"Dr. Kusangi, how are you?" He smiled. "And who might this be?" he motioned to Chelsea. Chelsea froze on the spot; her face gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look. Miko, looking at her friend, once again introduced her.

"Zelenka-kun I would like to introduce on of the new scientists that came in, Dr Chelsea McCay. Chelsea-san this is Dr. Radek Zelenka, he is the second in command of the science division here in Atlantis."

"It is nice to meet you Dr. McCay." Zelenka held out his hand to Chelsea, who just stared at it dumbly. Her face paled to a sheet white, and she turned around and ran as fast as she could. Miko and Radek staring for minute before chasing after her.

Chelsea's long legs and adrenaline filled system aloud her to speed away from the much smaller scientists. She went left, then right, and then left twice, then right three times and effectively getting her self lost. She had spirited for a straight 10 minutes before she stopped to catch her breath and realized that no one was coming behind her. That she was completely alone, in a place were she had no map to, and if she touched something she could be unleashing the greatest problem to all man kind. _Oh shit. _She thought to herself, as she sat on the floor of the hallway.

"You know you didn't have to do that? It's not like he was going to bit you or anything."

"Shut up." She told herself.

Meanwhile Miko and Zelenka ran up to Weir in the control room.

"Dr. Weir," Miko bowed. "We might have a small problem."

Dr. Weir looked at the two scientists, and raised her eyebrow. "How small is small? John and Rodney swapping bodies' small, or re-powering the ZPM small?" The two scientists looked at her oddly.

"No, one of the new scientists may have gotten lost by accident, and would be good that we found her sooner rather than later," explained Radek.

"Oh, alright. Which scientist is it?" Weir asked. Miko grimaced a little, and explained it all out.

"You know he was kinda cute."

"Yeah, so was the guy we landed on newbie training. Can't we keep focused on the task at hand?"

"And that would be…? What? Shouting 'Hello? Heellloo? Is anyone there?' till they find us?"

"Will the both of you just shut up? Please?" Chelsea leaned back against the wall. She was talking to herself again, which she hadn't done since she locked herself in a closet to write a paper for her Astrophysics Ph. D. Which considering that was only about a year ago wasn't that long ago, she had hoped that she had kicked that habit. But apparently not…

She had ran away from Miko and Zelenka almost three hours ago. And had been sitting there since there. Some of that time she spent talking to herself, and some was spent playing with the rubber band that she had in her pocket.

"Isn't suppose to get dark soon?"

" Don't know maybe. I think the days here run 26 hours instead of 24."

"Oh…"

"Hey do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She listened, then she heard it. The ocean. She stood up and walked towards the sound.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw. The sun was setting over the horizon casting a red-orange glow, and the dark of the night was creeping over the edges. She sat down on the pier gazing upward looking at all the sky and listening to the ocean crashing against the walls of the city. Combined with the warm midsummer breezes, she soon relaxed enough to fall into a peaceful slumber, unaware of the worrying that she was causing.

"Seriously Kusangi, was I ever that green?" Lydia asked the Japanese woman. Miko gave her a sour look.

"Yes you were, it's just that you reacted differently, Chelsea-san is just shy."

As turned out chronically shy. Due to her isolation as a child, she had never quite grasped how to get along with large groups of people all at once. It was in her personal file that Carson had. But she was indeed brilliant no matter how lacking in social skills she was. So Weir sent out three teams; Lydia and Miko, Sheppard and Bates, Rodney and Radek; to go look for her. They had a general idea were she was, the just had to go looking for her because the sensors were they thought she was were still a little messed up from the hurricane that hit.

"10,567?"

"That's easy. Prime," replied Zelenka.

"Why are we looking for this person anyway? We have other things to do," asked McKay.

"Because we are her department heads." Zelenka shrugged. "She seemed like a charming young women, just a little spooked. 40,896?"

McKay sighed. " Not Prime."

A level down Sheppard and Bates were too talking about Dr. McCay.

"She is so easily spooked it seems. This is the second incident we've had from her."

"Really?" Sheppard asked holding the flashlight up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, during her newbie training she got spooked by some of the local wildlife and climbed a tree. She was shaking head to toe. It took four of my men to get her down. And when she let go of the tree, I really mean that. She fell on top of her partner, one of the new botanists."

Sheppard snorted. He pointed down the hallway to the south west pier. "Let's go that way."

Sheppard and Bates found the good Doctor lying curled up in a ball on the pier. Their faces soften a little bit.

"Dr. Weir, this is Sheppard. We've found Dr. McCay."

"_That is great John, bring her on home,"_ Weir's voice crackled over the radio.

"Yes ma'am," said Sheppard. Bates was kneeling next to Chelsea brushing her hair out her face. "You wanna wake her up so we can go home?" Sheppard asked. Bates rolled his eyes and set down pack and moved Chelsea out to his back.

"Can you carry my pack sir?" Bates asked. Chelsea snuggled against his back, sensing the warmth. It made Bates simile a little. Sheppard rolled his eyes and picked up his pack and headed back.

Chelsea woke up in her own room, fully clothed, the sun shining in. Miko was sitting in a chair across the room working on her laptop.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked. Miko looked up.

"Ah. You're awake."

Chelsea thought a minute. "What did I do?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"Umm…" She blushed. "I remember asking not to go see people in the labs, then being lost in Atlantis."

Miko arched any eyebrow. "You ran away when I was trying to introduce you to Zelenka-kun. You turned pale as a sheet and ran." Chelsea groaned and flopped on her bed and as an afterthought shucked her pants.

There was a knock at the door, Miko got up and opened the door. It was Zelenka.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Dr. McCay." He asked.

Miko smiled and waved him in. When Chelsea saw who it was, she ducked underneath the covers. Miko frowned at the lump on the bed., then smiled evilly.

Miko sat on top of Chelsea. "I'm sorry Zelenka-kun, I don't know were Chelsea is." Zelenka cocked his head and frowned, for Chelsea was trying to wiggle out from underneath Miko. She managed to get loose but fell out of her bed, accidentally flashing her underwear to Zelenka. He turned away and turned a bright shade of red, so did Chelsea. Miko just snickered. "Oh, there she is."

Chelsea popped her head over the bed. "Um, hi."

"Hello… It is nice to meet you."

"Same here… Sorry about last time… I get nervous around large groups of people."

"Yes I noticed that."

Silence fell over the room. "I understand that I will see you both later?"

"That should be right," Chelsea muttered from the far side of the bed.

Miko smiled. "Of course."

"Right then, I have things to do. Rodney to stop from blowing up solar systems and the such. Dr. Miko, Dr. McCay." He left the room.

"I am going to kill you very, very slowly Miko."

"And I'll be ready Chelsea-san.

**A/N2: Hate it? Love it? I had some requests to make her a little less Sue-ish, so she very easily spooked. I'm planning on drawing all the Sue's that are being used on the Sue challenge that 'Chelsea' will know. If you want in with your Sue and have a fic just tell me what they look like and what is the title of your fic… yeah… plus I gave you guys a ice long chapter which is good right? **


End file.
